xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of certain bisphosphonite ligands in the presence of a Group VIII metal to catalyze the hydroformylation of C4 to C20 conjugated dienes to alkenals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hydroformylation of alkadienes to produce alkenals, for example the hydroformylation of butadiene to pentenals, is generally known. Pentenals are potential intermediates to a variety of useful compounds. Pentenals may be oxidized and optionally esterified to pentenoic acids or methyl pentenoates, which in turn can be hydroformylated to 5-formylvaleric acid or 5-formylvalerates. 5-Formylvaleric acid and 5-formylvalerates are useful intermediates in the production of epsilon caprolactam. Currently processes for the direct production of pentenoic acids or methyl pentenoates by carbonylation of butadiene may require high temperatures; i.e., greater than 120xc2x0 C. An advantage of hydroformylation of butadiene to pentenals is that it requires much lower temperatures; i.e., less than 100xc2x0 C.
Most processes to produce pentenoic acid or pentenoate esters involve the use of halide promoted catalysts such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,250,726 and 5,288,903. These processes have the disadvantage that they use high concentrations of hydrohalogenic acids and other rigorous conditions, which necessitate cost-increasing measures in connection with safety and the corrosion of the equipment. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,734 issued Jul. 2, 1991, a process is described for the selective carbonylation of a conjugate diene by contacting with carbon monoxide in the presence of a hydroxyl group-containing compound such as methanol. This catalyst system is less corrosive than the process that is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,250,726 and 5,288,903 but still has the disadvantage of requiring the use of a catalyst consisting of palladium, a bidentate phosphine and an acid to catalyze the transformation of butadiene to pentenoate esters. The main disadvantage of the presence of an acid is its reactivity towards the alcohol and the bidentate phosphines used in the process. Alcohols will react with the acid promoter to produce esters and phosphines will be converted to phosphonium salts. The combination of these two factors renders the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,734 non-practical from an industrial point of view.
Pentenals may be alternatively hydrogenated to pentenols, which upon hydroformylation give hydroxyhexanals. 6-Hydroxyhexanal is a useful intermediate in the production of epsilon caprolactone.
Pentenals may be alternatively hydroformylated to dialdehydes, including adipaldehyde. Adipaldehyde is a valuable intermediate which is potentially useful in the production of compounds such as adipic acid (by oxidation), hexamethylenediamine (by reductive amination), and 1,6-hexanediol (by hydrogenation). Production of adipaldehyde by hydroformylation of pentenals would be a desirable improvement over current processes based on the oxidation of cyclohexane because it is based on butadiene, a less expensive feedstock.
Although a variety of complexes of bis(phosphorus) ligands with rhodium catalyze the hydroformylation of butadiene, the selectivity for 3- and 4-pentenals is low for many of them. Various publications in the 1970""s and 1980""s, describe hydroformylation of butadiene catalyzed by rhodium complexes with monodentate phosphines (For example, Fell, B. and W. Rupilius Tetrahedron Lett. 1969, 2721-3; Fell, B. and W. Boll Chem.-Ztg. 1975, 99, 452-8; Fell, B., W. Boll, and J. Hagen Chem.-Ztg. 1975, 99, 485-92; Fell, B. and H. Bahrmann J. Mol. Catal. 1977, 2, 211-18). These systems yield primarily valeraldehyde because the rhodium/phosphine catalysts are also very efficient catalysts for hydrogenation. Van Leeuwen reported that under mild conditions (95xc2x0 C. and 175 psi (1.3 MPa) 1:1 H2/CO) rhodium complexes of bidentate phosphines also yield primarily valeraldehyde (European Patent No. EP33554 A2, Van Leeuwen, P. W. N. M. and C. F. Roobeek J. Mol. Catal. 1985, 31, 345-53). Recently, however, Ohgomori reported that under more vigorous conditions (100xc2x0 C. and 1300 psi (8.9 MPa) 1:1 H2/CO) these catalysts give 3- and 4-pentenals (Ohgomori, Y., Suzuki, N., and Sumitani, N. J. Mol. Catal. 1998, 133, 289-291). However, under these conditions the pentenals undergo further hydroformylation to a mixture of dialdehydes, lowering the yield. It has also been reported that hydroformylation of butadiene under biphasic conditions using the sulfonated phosphine P(C6H4-3-SO3Na)3 yields 3-pentenal (B. Fell, P. Hermanns, and H. Bahrmann, J. Prakt. Chem., 340 (1998), pp. 459-467, German Patent No. DE 19532394).
A recent series of patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,312,996, 5,817,883, 5,821,389, European Patent No. 872,469, European Patent No. 872,483, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,892,127, 5,886,237, and European Patent No. 872,483) discloses a hydroformylation process in which rhodium complexes of bidentate phosphite ligands catalyze the hydroformylation of butadiene to 3-pentenals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,344 discloses the use of rhodium complexes of bidentate phosphorus ligands wherein the ligand contains a bridging group bonded through Pxe2x80x94O bonds to a pair of trivalent phosphorus atoms with the other two bonds to each phosphorus being either a pair of Pxe2x80x94N bonds (phosphorodiaminites), a pair of Pxe2x80x94C bonds (phosphinites) or one Pxe2x80x94N and one Pxe2x80x94C bond (phosphoroaminites).
These prior art processes using rhodium complexes of bidentate phosphorus ligands to produce 3-pentenal from butadiene have various disadvantages. For example, the isolation of 3-pentenal in these systems is complicated by side reactions such as isomerization to 2-pentenal, reduction to valeraldehyde, and further hydroformylation to a mixture of dialdehydes. Thus, these catalysts do not give high selectivity to 3-pentenal at high conversions of butadiene. For example, the highest selectivity reported for a rhodium complex of a bis(phosphite) ligand is 84% at 37% conversion of butadiene (U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,237). The bis(phosphinite) ligands disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,344 disclose up to 95% selectivity at 95% conversion of butadiene, but only in the presence of greater than 5 equivalents of the bis(phosphinite) ligand.
Although bidentate phosphonite ligands are not commonly used in catalysis, they have been employed as catalysts for a variety of transformations, including nickel-catalyzed cyclotrimerization of alkynes (Heterocycles, 1997, 44, 443-457), nickel- and palladium-catalyzed alkylations and cross couplings (J. Org. Chem. 1995. 60, 2016-2; J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1995, 17, 2083-96), nickel-catalyzed hydrocyanation of olefins (U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,453), and rhodium-catalyzed enantioselective hydrogenation of olefins (Reetz, M., Gosberg, A., Goddard, R., Kyung, S.-H. Chem. Commun. 1998, 19, 2077-2078).
Bidentate phosphonite ligands based on a ferrocene backbone have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,850 and Chem. Commun. 1998, 19, 2077-2078. The bidentate phosphonites described in these publications have biphenol or binaphthol derived terminal groups that are bridged. U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,850 claims a hydrocarbonylation reaction of an alkene with carbon monoxide and hydrogen to form an aldehyde which is catalyzed by a transition metal complex of the bridged terminal group containing ferrocene bis(phosphonite) disclosed therein.
In view of the above prior art, the present invention involves the use of catalyst compositions based on certain phosphonite ligands that structurally involve a ferrocene moiety between a pair of phosphorous atoms and a Group VIII metal or Group VIII metal compound in the hydroformylation of alkadienes (i.e., acyclic hydrocarbons with two double bonds) to produce alkenals (i.e., linear ethylenically unsaturated aldehydes).
The invention provides a hydroformylation process comprising the steps of: (a) reacting a conjugated C4 to C20 alkadiene with CO and H2 in the presence of a catalyst composition to form a product comprising at least one alkenal wherein said catalyst composition comprises a Group VIII metal or Group VIII metal compound and at least one phosphonite ligand having a structure: 
wherein R1, R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 12 carbon atoms and aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms, and wherein X1 and X2 are independently selected from the group consisting of a direct bond and alkylidene of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; and then (a) recovering at least one alkenal. It should be appreciated that for purposes of this invention the above structural formula is illustrative of the staggered configuration of bidentate phosphonite ferrocene moiety; i.e., (xcex75-C5H4PO2-bridged)2Fe, but is not intended to be limiting. As such the eclipsed configuration as generally known in the art as well as rotational variation thereof are to be considered intrinsically equivalent to the illustrated staggered configuration.
The invention is especially directed to a hydroformylation process involving the Group VIII metal or Group VIII metal compound being selected from the group consisting of rhodium, cobalt, iridium, ruthenium, palladium and most preferably the metal being rhodium. Preferably the alkadiene reactant is butadiene and the alkenal products are pentenals.
The catalyst compositions usefull in the processes of the invention are comprised of certain bidentate phosphonite ligands and a transition metal.
The phosphonite ligands useful in the hydroformylation process of the present invention may be prepared by a variety of methods known in the art. For example, 1,1xe2x80x2-dilithioferrocene can be prepared according to J. Organomet. Chem., 1971, 27(2), 241-9. 1,1xe2x80x2-Bis(dichlorophosphino)ferrocene can be prepared from the 1,1xe2x80x2-dilithioferrocene according to Phosphorus, Sulfur Silicon Relat. Elem., 1992, 68(1-4), 99-106 or Chem. Commun. (Cambridge), 1998, 19, 2077-2078. The desired phosphonite ligands useful in the process according to the instant invention can be prepared by contacting 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(dichlorophosphino)ferrocene with two or more equivalents of a substituted or unsubstituted bridged biphenol. Chem. Commun. (Cambridge), 1998, 19, 2077-2078 describes the related reaction of 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(dichlorophosphino)-ferrocene with (R)-binaphthol at temperatures greater than 25xc2x0 C. We have found, however, that in the presence of a base such as triethylamine, this reaction can be carried out at room temperature.
Alternatively, the phosphonite ligands may be prepared by contacting 1,1xe2x80x2-dilithioferrocene (preferably complexed with other labile ligands) with two or more equivalents of a substituted or unsubstituted bridged phosphorochlorodite of the following structure: 
wherein again R1, R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms and aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms, and wherein X is selected from the group consisting of a direct bond and alkylidene of 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
Phosphorochloridites may be prepared by a variety of methods known in the art, for example, see descriptions in Polymer, 1992, 33, 161; Inorganic Synthesis, 1966, 8, 68; U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,260; Z. Anorg. Allg. Chem., 1986, 535, 221. With ortho-substituted phenols, phosphorochloridites can be prepared in situ from PCl3 and the phenol. Also, phosphorochloridites of 1-naphthols can be prepared in situ from PCl3 and 1-naphthols in the presence of a base like triethylamine. Another process for preparing the phosphorochloridite comprises treatment of N,N-dialkyl diarylphosphoramidite with HCl. CIP(OMe)2 has been prepared in this manner, see Z. Naturforsch, 1972, 27B, 1429. Phosphorochloridites derived from substituted phenols have been prepared using this procedure as described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,378. By contacting the thus obtained phosphorochloridite with 1,1xe2x80x2-dilithioferrocene, for example by the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,850, a bidentate phosphonite ligand useful according to the invention is obtained.
The transition metal may be any transition metal capable of carrying out catalytic transformations and may additionally contain labile ligands which are either displaced during the catalytic reaction, or take an active part in the catalytic transformation. Any of the transition metals may be considered in this regard. The preferred metals are those comprising Group VIII of the Periodic Table. The preferred metals for hydroformylation are rhodium, cobalt, iridium, ruthenium, palladium and platinum, and rhodium is especially preferred.
Group VIII compounds suitable for hydroformylation, can be prepared or generated according to techniques well known in the art, as described, for example, WO 95 30680, U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,847, and J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 1993,115, 2066. Examples of suitable Group VIII metals are ruthenium, rhodium, and iridium. Suitable Group VIII metal compounds are hydrides, halides, organic acid salts, acetylacetonates, inorganic acid salts, oxides, carbonyl compounds and amine compounds of these metals. Examples of suitable Group VIII metal compounds are, for example, Ru3(CO)12, Ru(NO3)2, RuCl3(Ph3P)3, Ru(acac)3, Ir4(CO)12, IrSO4, RhCl3, Rh(NO3)3, Rh(OAc)3, Rh2O3, Rh(acac)(CO)2, [Rh(OAc)(COD)]2, Rh4(CO)12, Rh6(CO)16, RhH(CO)(Ph3P)3, [Rh(OAc)(CO)2]2, and [RhCl(COD)]2 (wherein xe2x80x9cacacxe2x80x9d is an acetylacetonate group; xe2x80x9cOAcxe2x80x9d is an acetyl group; xe2x80x9cCODxe2x80x9d is 1,5-cyclooctadiene; and xe2x80x9cPhxe2x80x9d is a phenyl group). However, it should be noted that the Group VIII metal compounds are not necessarily limited to the above listed compounds. The Group VIII metal is preferably rhodium. Rhodium compounds that contain ligands that can be displaced by the multidentate phosphites are a preferred source of rhodium. Examples of such preferred rhodium compounds are Rh(CO)2 (acetylacetonate), Rh(CO)2(C4H9COCHCO-tC4H9), Rh2O3, Rh4(CO)12, Rh6(CO)16, Rh(O2CCH3)2, and Rh(2-ethylhexanoate). Rhodium supported on carbon may also be used in this respect; i.e., as the source of rhodium.
The hydroformylation process of the present invention provides for reacting an unsaturated diene compound with a source of CO and H2 in the presence of a catalyst composition comprising a Group VIII transition metal preferably selected from the group consisting of Co, Rh, Ru, Ir, Pd, and Pt, and at least one bidentate phosphonite ligand represented by structural formula as described above. The unsaturated starting materials (i.e., the alkadiene) useful in this invention to produce the desired alkenal include generally any unsaturated organic compound containing at least two carbon to carbon double bond, xe2x80x9cCxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x9d, and preferably from 4 to 20 carbon atoms. As such, the use of the term alkadiene includes both branched and unbranched C4 to C20 compounds with at least two carbon to carbon double bonds which may or may not be terminal double bonds. Examples of suitable diene unsaturated starting material also include, for example, 1,3-butadiene, 1,5-hexadiene, 1,7-octadiene, and norbornadiene; mixtures of octadienes prepared by dimerization of butadiene; cycloaliphatic dienes such as cyclohexadiene, cyclooctadiene, and cycloundecadiene; oligomeric isomer mixtures derived from an olefin and a diene such as a dimer to tetramer mixtue of butadiene and a olefin including propylene, n-butene, isobutene or the like; and mixtures of the same. Also, the unsaturated diene starting compounds can be substituted with one or more functional groups containing a heteroatom, such as oxygen, sulfur, nitrogen, or phosphorus.
The invention is especially directed to hydroformylation processes in which a linear olefinically unsaturated aldehyde is prepared starting from a conjugated diene. The hydroformylation of C4 to C20 conjugated dienes to alkenals is especially preferred, for example, the hydroformylation of butadiene to pentenal.
It is a significant advantage of the invention that concentration of the unsaturated starting materials in the reactor may be increased. The normal undesirable side effects of such an increase, for example, the formation of oligomer and/or the inhibition of the catalyst, are avoided. Solvent recycle may be reduced or eliminated with its attendant benefits. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the concentrations of the unsaturated starting materials may be at least as high as 40 weight percent.
The hydroformylation process according to the invention can be performed as described below:
The reaction conditions of the hydroformylation process according to this invention are in general the same as used in a conventional process, described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,498, which is incorporated herein by reference, and will be dependent on the particular starting unsaturated organic compound. For example, the temperature can be from room temperature to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from 50 to 120xc2x0 C. The pressure may vary from atmospheric pressure to 20 MPa, preferably from 3 to 20 MPa for conjugated dienes such as 1,3-butadiene. The pressure is, as a rule, equal to the combined hydrogen and carbon monoxide partial pressure. Extra inert gases may however be present. The molar ratio of hydrogen to carbon monoxide is generally between 10 to 1 and 1 to 10, preferably between 6 to 1 and most preferably 1 to 2.
The amount of Group VIII metal compound is not specially limited, but is optionally selected so that favorable results can be obtained with respect to catalyst activity and economy. In general, the concentration of Group VIII metal in the reaction media is between 10 and 10,000 ppm and more preferably between 50 and 500 ppm, calculated as the free metal.
The molar ratio of multidentate phosphorus ligand to Group VIII metal is not specially limited, but is optionally selected so that favorable results can be obtained with respect to catalyst activity, aldehyde selectivity, and process economy. This ratio generally is from about 0.5 to 100 and preferably from 1 to 5 (moles of ligand to moles of metal). It should be further appreciated that ligands other than those described in the previous structural formula for the ferrocene bisphosphonites of the instant invention may be present provided their presence is not detrimental to the catalyst, reactant and/or product
The choice of solvent is not critical again provided the solvent is not detrimental to catalyst, reactant and/or product. The solvent may be a mixture of reactants, such as the starting unsaturated compound, the aldehyde product and/or by-products. Suitable solvents include saturated hydrocarbons such as kerosene, mineral oil or cyclohexane, ethers such as diphenyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or a polyglycol, ketones such as methyl ethyl ketone and cyclohexanone, nitrites such as acetonitrile, valeronitrile, and benzonitrile, aromatics such as toluene, benzene and xylene, esters such as dimethylformamide, and sulfones such as tetramethylenesulfone.
The following examples are presented to more fully demonstrate and further illustrate various individual aspects and features of the present invention and the showings are intended to further illustrate the differences and advantages of the present invention. As such, the examples are felt to be non-limiting and are meant to illustrate the invention but are not meant to be unduly limiting.